


Cuddly Fireplace Action

by Aditu



Series: Secret Santa [4]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aditu/pseuds/Aditu
Summary: as the title says ;)
Relationships: Kael the Invoker/Magina the Anti-Mage
Series: Secret Santa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582582
Kudos: 2





	Cuddly Fireplace Action

Secret Santa 2020

Cuddly Fireplace Action

The firelight flickered over the pale skin of the elf. He was always beautiful, but here, in front of the fireplace, he was perfect. Maybe it was the atmosphere as well as the light, it being Christmas and all. They had turned cheesy music on earlier, tunes they'd never listen to normally. But it had seemed like the right thing to do, when they had been preparing the meal for the evening. It had fit into it, into this day.

Kael had asked Magina if he had any traditions he wanted to keep for Christmas, anything he usually did and wanted to do this year. Anything he wanted to do together with Kael. At first the Anti-Mage had frowned, wanting to dismiss it. He had been chasing mages for decades, he hadn't had time for Christmas or any traditions. But then he did remember what he had done before that, when he had still been with the monks, at the monastery. The memories always hurt, because it had been a good time, a good life, and because it was forever gone. But in contrast to the time before Magina had met Kael, he at least thought about his childhood now and remembered all the good things he had experienced at the monastery.

"We always cooked together for Christmas. We stood in the kitchen all day, except for the prayers, and everyone helped to prepare the most amazing meal of the year." At the beginning Magina had been too small to be of much help, but the monks had been ever patient and had taught him.

The Anti-Mage had blushed a little after he had said it, not sure if they could ask the most powerful mage of the world this. "Maybe…" it was just a thought that had popped up in his head then, but Kael had asked. "…we could cook together?"

They never cooked. Kael was a mage and he was rich, he didn't waste time for that. And Magina hadn't really cooked since he had left the monastery, he didn't think he was any good at it. But it seemed like a thing one could do on Christmas. If they were awful at it, they could still dispose of it and conjure a Christmas dinner. Well, Kael could do that and Magina could eat it.

Though Magina had felt silly about it, he had asked. And Kael had smiled and nodded. "Of course we can cook." That was how they had ended up in the kitchen together on Christmas. Magina didn't wonder why Kael had a kitchen if he never cooked but he couldn't even be sure if the kitchen had been there before or if it had magically appeared just for this occasion.

Kael had asked Magina what he wanted to cook and had teleported out to get the ingredients. Magina had prepared the kitchen in the meantime. And when the Invoker had come back, the Anti-Mage had gotten their music-device moved into the kitchen, too. He had debated if he really should play Christmas music, but the way Kael had smiled when he had seen the device (and heard the music) it had been the right thing to do.

The device had magically followed them when they had moved from the kitchen to the dining room and later into the living room, where they were lounging on the sofa right now. Kael had known astonishingly much about cooking and the food had been astonishingly good. Not at all what Magina had expected, at least not with his own skill level.

"How do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Magina asked the elf. He sat next to him, but had his feet tucked under his legs and his head resting on Kael's shoulder. He loved being this close to him.

Magina felt the shrug against his head. "I sometimes visit friends. But I don't have a tradition, nothing I do every year. It's more like I do what I want in each year, sometimes I don't celebrate at all. Once I even threw a Christmas party." He sounded as if the memory of it wasn't very pleasant.

"It wasn't good?"

"Oh no, it was amazing." Of course it was, everything the mage did was amazing. The Anti-Mage smiled and moved a little closer, enjoying how they sat there, cuddling and talking "But I'm really not the social type and I think it took me months in solitude to get all the stupid creatures from wanting to talk with me. The party was good, but everyone thought I wanted to be all chatty and friendly. I didn't. And it wasn't easy to convince them of that."

Magina could hear his annoyance and laughed. "Oh, I can imagine how awful that must've been for you."

"Are you laughing at me?" Kael shifted to the side to look at Magina, who was shaking from his laugh. It wasn't that Kael hated to be chatted up on principle, it was that he only wanted to be chatted up when he wanted it. And he could just imagine how everyone thought it was their right to talk to Kael whenever they wanted after having been invited to his party.

"Only a little." But Magina understood it well, the wish to live in peace and not have someone coming by all the time. It was therefore highly fascinating that the two were able to live together like they were. But then they had days were they barely talked to each other. They never stayed away from each other, though, even on those days they were almost all the time in the same room, they were simply doing their own things, reading or training or experimenting or learning or whatever. Magina found it soothing to be near Kael and since the elf often sought him out just to sit down next to him with a book, he seemed to feel the same way. It was fine to be in each other's company, they just didn't have to be loud during it all the time.

Magina cuddled close again and they were quiet for a bit while staring into the flames of the fire.

"I like this year's Christmas." The words of the elf were low and serious. "I like being with you."

"I like it, too." Magina smiled. "I didn't celebrate Christmas at all the last years and I didn't think I'd ever do so again." He moved one hand underneath Kael's robes, letting it rest on his chest. He loved to touch his smooth skin, just marvelling in the softness of it. It wasn't inherently sexual, just the pleasure in feeling him underneath his fingers.

"Wait a moment." Kael stood up and pulled the robes over his head. He hesitated for a second before getting completely naked. He didn't immediately sit down again, instead gave Magina a moment to look. The firelight flickered over the pale skin of the elf. He was always beautiful, but here, in front of the fireplace, he was perfect. Kael wasn't vane, he didn't stand there because he himself thought he was beautiful, but because Magina always said so, because he told him he liked to marvel at him.

With a smile, the Anti-Mage got up and took his clothes off as well. Cuddling was wonderful but naked cuddling was the best. They more lay down than sat down on the couch, Magina half on top of Kael. It wasn't enough space to lie next to each other.

Magina propped his head up, chin resting on his palm, and looked at the elf. "You are beautiful." With the other hand, he stroked trough Kael's hair, avoiding his hears, since they were highly sensitive. They might be naked but there was nothing sexual about the situation. Yet. It was cosy and comfortable and he didn't want to disturb this.

"I know." The tiniest smile played around Kael's lips as he said it.

He loved to look at the elf, his perfect features with the white eyes. "I'm glad I found you."

Now Kael's smile widened before he leaned up and forward to kiss Magina. They lingered in the kiss for a while, all soft and relaxed. "I'm glad, too."

With a sigh, Magina laid his head on Kael's shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

The arms around Magina tightened a bit. "Nothing. Just cuddle a while longer with you." That was fine with the Anti-Mage. He let his fingers wander, stroking over the soft skin of the elf. He was flawless and he felt amazing under Magina's hands. He loved to touch him and did so as much as possible. Magina had never been one for being all physical, but then he'd never had a relationship at all before. And though Kael didn't give the impression of wanting to be touched all the time, he obviously enjoyed it. At least from Magina.

After a while, Kael's breathing changed. It was only a little, the tiniest hitch in his breath when Magina stroked from his chest down to his stomach. But he knew this hitch by now, and he knew it meant that the Invoker was getting aroused.

They had been cuddling for about an hour, sometimes talking, sometimes absorbed in their own thoughts. But this change in breathing, it sparked something in Magina as well. He became more aware of how they were cuddled together, how they were naked and how good Kael felt against him. With that, his touch changed. He continued to caress the elf, but now it was deliberate, his hand moving as far down on Kael's stomach as possible without touching his cock. Then to the side, sometimes even further down his leg before beginning anew on his chest.

Magina liked to do this, like a game, teasing Kael and listening to his breath as it changed. He could hear in it how the elf wanted for his fucking hand not to move to the side but further down.

Not that his own breathing didn't change, though he made more noise with it, but not yet. As soon as Kael would begin to touch him, too, then it would.

"Kiss me please." At this request, Magina shifted so he was more upright. The couch was too small considering what they were about to do. But neither wanted to move, Magina enjoying the atmosphere and the way the fire flickered of the pale skin of his boyfriend. No soft and relaxed kisses anymore, harder and with the promise of more to come. Kael sat up and pulled Magina on his lap and when the Anti-Mage buried his hands in the elf's hair, he didn't try to avoid his ears anymore. When he brushed against them, Kael shuddered slightly.

"You want to go to bed?"

Magina shook his head. He wanted to stay here, in front of the fireplace with the feeling of Christmas around them. "Maybe later." He wanted to make Kael come here, and watch him, all perfect beauty coming undone underneath his hands. So he shuffled down onto the floor and grinned as he looked up from his kneeling position. "I like the way you look in front of the fire." Then he finally put his hand where Kael wanted it to be. The Invoker's breath caught for a moment, before he exhaled on a shudder. His eyes were fixed on Magina.

A slow stroke, down and up again, before the Anti-Mage gathered some pre-come at the tip of Kael's cock with his thumb and rubbed over it.

Kael pushed one hand into Magina's hair and grabbed it, holding him while he leaned down to kiss him. Then, as he settled back on the couch, he guided Magina's head to his cock. Though the hand in his hair had a tight grip, it was no pushing and it wouldn't become a push. The elf was ever careful not to force anything,

A slow lick before Magina sucked the head of Kael's cock into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, playing and savouring it. He kept looking up at the elf, and their eyes met. Gradually, Magina increased the intensity, of his sucking as well as the movement and pressure of his hand. He changed from stroking and sucking to only sucking from time to time, then rubbed his thumb over the tip again. He licked up the shaft until Kael tugged at his hair to get his head back up to continue.

Before he came, he let go of Magina's hair. When the Anti-Mage looked up, the elf had his head resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed. His hands were on his stomach, shaking as if he desperately wanted to grab and push, but he didn't. His breathing was harsh and fast and Magina almost smiled at this image. With a soft groan, Kael came and Magina worked through his orgasm until he slumped.

Magina stood up. He was aroused but before he did anything about that, he wanted to look at Kael. The Invoker was still catching his breath, his hair slightly dishevelled, a hint of colour on his cheeks. His eyes were still closed, but his hands were not shaking anymore.

The firelight flickered over the pale skin of the elf. He was always beautiful, but here, in front of the fireplace, he was perfect. Maybe it was the atmosphere as well as the light, it being Christmas and all. But Magina stared, amazed at it all. He was unbelievably happy to be here with Kael, together.


End file.
